His Other Half
by EnsnaringTime
Summary: We never hear much about what happened to George after the Battle of Hogwarts, and having his twin ripped from him. George struggles to move on with his life as he has to carry on with his daily life without Fred, especially as his feelings begin to overwhelm him.


**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic and I know that it's a really short chapter, but it's only the prologue so I will try and make them from 1000 - 2000 words from now on. I hope everyone likes it, I can only write about things I'm passionate about and Harry Potter more specifically Fred and George are definitely a passion for me. I can't tell if my stuff is any good, so if you could post a review and let me know, that would be awesome! Hope you enjoy it :)**

Prologue: Devastation

George entered the Great Hall, already littered with the bodies of students, teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix, even though it had only been five minutes since the Death Eaters had left Hogwarts. Both the injured and the dead had gathered in what now seemed like a morgue. He was not used to only having one ear, but he could still hear the muffled, quite reassurances of the living, the Great Hall eerily quiet compared to his memories of the feasts they used to have when he was at Hogwarts, his home away from home. It hardly seemed like Hogwarts at all. George looked around the Great Hall, searching for a red head that would indicate any of his family members. He eventually found them huddled in one of the many rows of bodies around something or someone that George couldn't make out. He started walking towards the mass of red heads, weaving between the endless rows of bodies of his friends and those he had come to know. Shortly before he reached his family two of the bodies caught his eye.

George turned towards them, he had been trying to avoid looking at any of the bodies afraid of who he might see. A heavy sense of dread settled in his chest as he realised what the flash of pink that had caught his eye was. He stared at the forms of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks lying next to each other, their hands almost touching, no more than 10 centimetres between them. He knelt down and joined their hands, George couldn't stand seeing them separated when he knew how much they had loved each other. George had been the first one to guess that they were in love, the way she kept avoiding Lupin, he had never seen her so upset, nor had he ever seen Lupin looking so tired and ragged. He had always liked the pair – Lupin was wise, he had always known what to do when no one else did, always the first one to act and he had always laughed at the twins' jokes, even when their mother had scolded them. Tonks had always been funny, she had a gift of knowing how to make people laugh, rather like the twins. The red head took one last look at them and felt a flood of memories and sadness wash over him.

George turned back to his family and closed the gap between them in a few strides. He looked down at the form his family were huddled around as they closed in around him, watching. His legs gave out underneath him as he recognised the form, but the red-headed man was unaware as he crumpled over his twin, his best friend, his partner, now a cold and unmoving body. He screamed in agony, his cries echoing of the walls of the hall, his body racked with sobs. The survivors in the hall looked over at him, their eyes filled with sadness at the sight of the pair that had once created havoc around the school, now torn in half. George clung to Fred, unwilling to let him go. It was as though maybe if he held on tight enough, his brother would wake, for this could not be happening. He felt his mother's arms curl around him, her hot tears spilling onto his neck. Never had Molly Weasley imagined Fred and George being split up, the pair that had always done everything together. George felt another presence joining the Weasleys, and saw Ron crumple before him as he had done. His sobs, the sound of pure devastation coming from his little brother made George let go of his brother's body and walk over to Ron, pulling him into a tight hug. Together the boys cried, their family gathering around them, the sea of red hair missing one.

Molly Weasley crouched over her dead son, shock and disbelief had set over her, her silent tears flowing down her face and onto her son's. Memories of her sons came to her, hardly ever had she seen Fred and George alone, they were always in it together, so every memory that flooded over her like a wave was of the pair of them. Together Fred and George were a whole, but alone they were halves. George had now become a half, and he would never be whole again, Molly knew that. It crushed her to know there was nothing she would be able to do for George once he found out. Remus and Tonks were a few bodies away, and every time she looked at them she was reminded of a particular memory. Often she had been haunted by the Boggart in Grimmauld Place, it had terrified her, but as it changed into each of her family members in turn, it changed in to both of the twins dead, together. Never in her wildest nightmares had she dreamed that the pair would ever be torn in half.

Molly had been watching the door, waiting for her son to arrive. When he appeared in the doorway, dread bloomed in her chest, she knew she wouldn't be able to prevent his pain any longer. She watched him as he looked for them, watched him as he walked amongst the rows of the dead, watched him as his eyes fell on Remus and Tonks. Molly knew that the twins had always been fond of the two. She watched as he joined their hands and felt a little more dread as she remembered how kind Fred was, and how George still is. She watched him as he closed the gap between him and the rest of the Weasleys. Molly desperately wanted to run to him and pull him into a hug, she wanted to clutch him to her chest like he was a baby again, but she knew that he needed to discover for himself. As George joined the circle and the realisation of what had happe ed to his twin dawned on him, he collapsed, the weight of Fred's death squashing all the life out him. She crouched down and hugged the form racked with sobs, the boy she remembered had said to her "Love you Mum, but anymore kids and I'm abandoning the family like Perce the Prat." And Fred, her baby who had said to her "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother."

After what hat felt like years, Ron appeared in the midst of the Weasley's. George moved underneath her, and slowly stopped clinging to Fred's body. He grasped Ron in what looked like a death grip and all at once Molly felt immense sadness, but was touched that the man who had lost his other half had thought of his younger brother and needed to hug him. Slowly the Weasleys gathered around them in an embrace, as though none of them could ever let go, and Molly knew in her heart, that none of them ever would let go of Fred...


End file.
